$\dfrac{8}{3} - \dfrac{2}{6} = {?}$
Answer: $ = {\dfrac{8 \times 2}{3 \times 2}} - {\dfrac{2 \times 1}{6 \times 1}} $ $ = {\dfrac{16}{6}} - {\dfrac{2}{6}} $ $ = \dfrac{{16} - {2}}{6} $ $ = \dfrac{14}{6}$